


Two

by ilovemygaydad



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Other, Sympathetic Deceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: Summary: Virgil Sanders is lucky enough to meet his soulmate. Unfortunately, things don’t stay lucky for very long.Warnings: talk about death (marked with asterisks), premature death (NO major character deaths), background character death, soulmates, grief, swearing, mentioned type 1 diabetes, almost fainting, sympathetic deceit, yelling, anger, ghost mentions, sadness, snake mentions, and possibly something else
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Background Logicality, QPR Anxceit, Virgil Sanders & Deceit Sanders, anxceit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65
Collections: Sanders Sides Secret Santa 2019





	Two

In a world where soulmates existed, it was taboo to not have a soulmark where your soulmate would first touch you. Thankfully, Virgil Sanders had a soulmark: one hand on either cheek smudged in dark black. As a child, he spent hours touching his marks, knowing that he had a special someone who would be with him forever. They were his favorite part about himself.

When Virgil was eighteen, he ventured out into the world with confidence. He would find his soulmate, and they would fall in love and live happily ever after like the fairytales he’d read as a child. Life was full of thrill; each person who passed on the street could be his soulmate--the one person destined to find him at the perfect time.

At twenty-five, Virgil still hadn’t found his soulmate, but he didn’t lose hope. He was training to be a Licensed Professional Counselor, and everything else in his life was lining up perfectly. In fact, his life was going so well that he often forgot about his soulmate. 

Virgil was twenty-six when he met his soulmate. It was nearly midnight, and he was walking home from work when he felt his head start to spin, and the world tipped forward until he fell hard on his knees. He vaguely heard footsteps running toward him, but he only registered the other person when their hands cupped at his cheeks in the exact spots where his soulmarks were. The skin felt hot under the touch, causing him to reach up and place his own hands over the other person’s.

“...Okay?!”

Virgil blinked at the voice. “What?”

“Oh my god, are you okay? You nearly just fuckin’ passed out,” the person said again.

“Yeah, just a bit dizzy. Probably low blood sugar. No big deal.”

“Here, let me take you inside. I was just taking out the trash, but I’ve got some cereal inside--”

Virgil giggled a bit dazedly. “Can’t believe my soulmate touched me with their dirty trash hands.”

The person laughed almost hysterically and exclaimed, “Soulmates! Holy shit, we’re soulmates.”

“Yeah,” Virgil sighed. “Can we go inside? I don’t wanna pass out on the street.”

“Of course, soulmate. I’m Adam by the way.”

“Virgil.”

Adam smiled. “It’s nice to meet you, Virgil.”

* * *

Three years later, Virgil’s soulmate was six feet under. All it took was one drunk driver, and Virgil’s entire life was crushed. Grief overwhelmed him to the point where he couldn’t even go outside most days. He moved in with his college best friend a few towns over to escape everything that reminded him of Adam. Virgil could hardly even be called a ghost of his old self; he was just a pile of broken pieces with no hope of being glued back together. 

Virgil had lost his soulmate, and that meant that he had lost the one thing that he had lived his whole life for. 

A new Virgil Sanders took root--bitter and angry at the world for taking his soulmate away so soon. He cursed the “perfect” system that he had put so much faith into and all of the happy couples that roamed the world together. Life wasn’t all sunshine and rainbows, and Virgil now knew that.

So he quit his job as a counselor and became a desk clerk at his best friend’s tattoo parlor. He buried himself in punk rock and changed his entire wardrobe to match. By thirty-two, Virgil Sanders had rebuilt his life from scratch. All that was missing was someone to share it with.

Not that Virgil needed someone.

Nor did he want anyone.

He wasn’t lonely.

“Virgil, honey, it’s time for you to go home,” called Patton as he swept his way in front of the counter. “Your shift ended twenty minutes ago.”

“I’ve got some paperwork to file, Pat; I’ll just be a minute…”

“No, you do not. You’ve stayed late every day for the past… well,  _ ever _ ! You need to go home right now, mister,” Patton scolded.

Virgil just rolled his eyes. “It’s not that big of a deal--”

“You don’t do anything besides work! You have no friends and no hobbies, Virgil, and it’s starting to really worry me.”

“I have friends,” Virgil muttered.

“Logan and I don’t count.”

“Bullshit.”

Patton huffed and threw his hands in the air in frustration. “Virgil, seriously, when’s the last time you’ve had a real,  _ personal _ interaction with someone besides Logan and me?”

“Fuckin’... I don’t know, Patton! But it doesn’t matter; I’m perfectly happy as it is.” Virgil shuffled the papers on his desk and started filling organizing them by date. “I’m fine.”

“Well, I think that’s bullshit, so Logan and I signed you up for a social media for people who lost their soulmates or don’t have one.”

“I’m sorry, you _ what _ ?!” Virgil screeched and threw his pen onto his desk. “Do you have any fucking clue how terrible that is?!”

*****talk about death begins*****

“Look, Virgil, you need to expand your horizons. I know that things have been tough since Adam passed, but you’re an adult, and you need to get over it.” Patton sighed leaned on the counter. “It was tough when my childhood best friend died. I didn’t want to get close to anyone else because I was afraid I’d lose them as well. But you know what? I forced myself to make friends because I was lonely, and then I met you and Lo, and I’m  _ happy _ . Yeah, I’m still scared of losing you two, but I’d be a lot sadder if I didn’t have you in my life.”

*****talk about death ends*****

“God, you should’ve been the one to become the therapist here.” Virgil placed his pen down and looked up at Patton with tired eyes. “Do I have to?”

The tattoo artist smiled. “Not if you don’t want to, but I think it would be good for you if you did.”

“Fuck,” sighed Virgil. “Fine.”

* * *

**anxietea**

> hey i’m new to this site. I lost my soulmate a few years back and am looking for someone who just wants to be friends. I’m 32M if that changes anything for you
> 
> _ Posted 1:38 am, 4/19/19 _

* * *

**DM to anxietea from dceit**

> I saw your post on the message board. I’m 32M as well from Phoenix, AZ. Where are you from?

**anxietea**

> chicago

**dceit**

> That’s cool.

**anxietea**

> yup

**dceit**

> Right…
> 
> Is there anything interesting about you?

**anxietea**

> i’m a type 1 diabetic
> 
> you?

**dceit**

> Well, I’m blind and have vitiligo and three pet snakes. I’d say that’s pretty interesting.
> 
> Also, my roommate claims to be haunted by his brother’s ghost, so there’s that.

**anxietea**

> is he for real?

**dceit**

> I don’t… know…
> 
> He’s a weird guy. Really into medieval weapons.

**anxietea**

> Interesting.
> 
> well, you pass my standards. name’s virgil

**dceit**

> I’m DC.

**anxietea**

> lit

* * *

Virgil and DC continued talking for almost two hours before DC ended up passing out. They learned all sorts of things about each other from DC not having a soulmate to Virgil’s favorite candy (Milky Way). As much as he hated to admit it, Virgil knew that Patton was right. It was really nice to talk to someone outside of the two normal people he interacted with. So they kept talking every night for months. Every time that Virgil would log on to his computer, his heart fluttered with excitement of being able to chat with DC. He truly felt like there was a connection that he hadn’t felt in years. 

They planned a meetup for December since DC was a teacher, and his district was rather strict about vacation time. Everything was going smoothly until about two weeks before they were supposed to get together.

**DC**

> I have a soulmate.
> 
> Holy shit, I have a soulmate. 

**Virgil**

> holy shit wait what?!

**DC**

> I just got a hair cut, and my roommate told me that I have a weird black handprint in my undercut.
> 
> I never fucking knew I had a soulmate because it was on my hair!
> 
> This is incredible!

**Virgil**

> wow i’ve never heard of anything like it

**DC**

> Me neither!

Virgil pushed the negative thoughts racing through his head deep down. He was happy for his friend. DC was going to spend his life with someone who would love him more than anything else.

He only wished that someone would be him.

* * *

When Virgil stepped into the baggage claim, he instantly spotted DC with his seeing-eye dog and suppressed the urge to run up and tackle him. Instead, he slowly walked up to DC and said, “Hey, Dee. It’s Virgil.”

“I’m so happy you made it safe! Is it okay if I touch your face? I want to know what you look like.”

“Yeah, sure.”

Carefully, DC reached his hands out and cupped Virgil’s face… right were his soulmarks were. The skin burned just like the first time Adam had touched him, and Virgil gasped, stepping away from DC in shock.

“Did I hurt you? Are you okay?” DC asked worriedly.

“No, I’m fine, but…” Virgil took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “I think we’re soulmates. Platonic soulmates.”

“Oh…”

“I knew that I loved you a lot platonically, but I didn’t realize it was because we’re soulmates.”

Dee smiled brightly. “We’re soulmates.”

“Yeah,” Virgil said, placing his hand where DC’s soulmark was. “We are.”

* * *

At thirty-three, Virgil Sanders got platonically married to his second soulmate. At thirty-four, he moved in with his soulmate, and they bought another pet snake. At thirty-five, they adopted a teenager named Thomas. At thirty-six, Virgil felt comfortable to return to working as a therapist.

Most importantly, Virgil Sanders was happy.


End file.
